Day in Hell
by Yokoxsi Siyoko
Summary: Just a Training in the Village Hidden in the leaf... or so most think but really is another day of hell


**_I don't own Naruto at all sadly i only own Angel, Luna, Trinity, and Ryu with the help of my friend who helped make them. First one shot enjoy_**

Day in Hell

In Konaha everyone knows of the Team Darkness. They had moved to Konaha when the team itself was around the age of 12 and know they were the age of 15/16 and all lived in a large house on the outskirts of town.

Inside the two stories house lived Team Darkness which consisted of four members- three students and their mentor or Sensei. What most do not know is that this team was special, they were not normal as the other ninja members because they were not really human but instead demons from the secret country; Hidden Country in the Myth.

The first is Trinity Hana who was also known as Trin-Trin. She had short dark blue almost black hair that only reached pasted her ears and had sea blue eyes along with slightly tan skin. Trinity was the quiet, smart type in the group of girls and she sometimes wondered how she survives her life each and every day of her lives. Trinity Hana was a Crow demon and could use the elements lightning and earth and could shift into her crow form if needed which was perfect for spying.

The next one is Luna Mishap also known as Lulu or Shinka/Shinko which depends on her mood of the day. Luna was known for her explosion and poison masteries. Luna had long Midnight black/blue hair with light blue feather in it and reached down to the middle of her back and was usually tied back in a ribbon. She also had bright blue almost silver colored eyes and if she wanted she would show her large dark and light blue feathered wings which she loves to preen all the time. Luna Mishap was known as an Ice/water Phoenix and could use the elements ice and lightning abilities which in most was a very deadly combination if she wanted.

The second to last is Angle Ookami who was known as Wolfy. Angel had shoulder length silver hair that was layered out in different length and gold eyes. Angel has pointed ears and a large fluffy silver wolf tail that she wraps around her waist. Angel was a wolf demon if you didn't guess that already and her elements were fire and shadow.

The last and most deadly was Ryu Darkness and shadow/fire Dragon demon who had a temper and was really obsessed with coffee and tormenting his students until they collapse. Ryu is very tall with long lower back length ink black hair and blood red eyes that stare into your very soul.

Anyway now that you know our team we shall show you a day of their so called training but beware, it is not a walk in the part.

It started off as a simple calm morning for the three young girls, everything was peaceful and quiet… too quiet in their opinions.

It happened in a blink of an eye really; the three girls were thrown through their windows and into the forest of death. Quickly getting up they scanned the area around them until they heard the dark bone chilling chuckles of their sensei. Jumping down from a tall tree Ryu crossed his arms smirking at his students with that devious smirk of his that sent chills down their spines.

"Well now that you are awake today's training shall begin." With that he moved out of the way and the sight caused the girls to want to run away.

In front of them was a nightmare course; piranha pits, Alligator infested rivers, flaming arrows, a pack of angry lions, and many more traps and pain filling terror throughout the course. Only one of the girls quickly took off unlike the other two whom tried to run the other way until their oh so loving sensei threw them into the death course.

"AAHHH!" Screams could be heard all the way to Konaha but everyone who heard just continued onward knowing about Ryu sensei's so called training sessions.

The three girls ran away from piranhas, alligators, electric ells, spike pits, sharp shuriken and kunai and all the time Ryu was right behind them using element jutsu at them.

"I HATE THIS! MOMMY!" Angel screamed as an alligator tried to eat her but was only able to take away her new pair of shoes and leather jacket.

"KKKYYRRUU! MY FEATHERS!" Luna screamed as some of her lovely blue feathers were burned from the flaming arrows, her outfit was torn and burnt up but she continued on seeing as the course was better than facing there sensei any day of the week.

The only one that was not complaining was Trinity who was ahead of the other two and just dealt with it every day like it was normal to her.

The day passed on and they continued through the forest of death.

They were finally done and all three were laying down dead tired on the grass. Angel was the one worse for wear seeing as piranhas had bitten her in the butt and shredded her clothing, Alligators after her shoes jacket and tried to munch on her, she was electrocuted, flambéed and dropped from a cliff.

Luna was lying down on her stomach groaning. Her outfit was burned and torn in places, her hair was messed up and reminded people of a crow's nest.

Trinity was the least for wear seeing as she was ahead of the other two the whole time and only Had a few tears and burned places upon her person.

It was only about half and hour after they stopped training when the sun finally went down. Ryu appeared once again with his arms crossed and that devil like smirk. They all looked at him with tired eyes as he continued to smirk until they dreaded the sentence that came out of his mouth.

"Night Training."


End file.
